Consequences
by Basiliskman1
Summary: In a sick sense of tragedy, Maya Fey has become the latest victim to a cruel murder. To top things off, Phoenix has been framed for said murder! Now stuck with a time limit, Apollo and Athena must work together to prove Phoenix innocent and find Maya Fey's real killer. Will they be able to do it in time, or will Phoenix face the death penalty?
1. Tragedy Hits Home!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

Tragedy Hits Home!

The full moon shines down upon the city in all its luminous glory. The city itself is seen glowing with a plethora of lights. People are seen walking the streets, cars drifting slowly on the roads.

"Wow, it seems that a lot has happened in the past several years, huh?" Called out the voice of a young woman.

"Yeah, then again, that's bound to happen a lot in this career choice." Said another voice, male.

Descending into the street level of the city, two young looking people, a man and a woman are seen walking down a street. The man is tall, with spiked black hair and black eyes. He is currently wearing a blue suit with a white buttoned shirt and red tie underneath. He is also wearing long blue pants, and black laceless shoes.

The young woman walking next to him is almost just as tall, reaching up to about his neck in terms of height. She has long black hair, and black eyes. She is wearing a light purple kimono, tied with a dark purple ribbon. Around her neck is what appears to be a pearl necklace, donning a 9 shaped red stone.

"It's hard to believe that I already have to be heading back home. It feels like I just got here." Said the woman.

"Time flies when you're having fun, huh Maya?" Asked the man, smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Said the young woman, named Maya. She then proceeds to smile. That Athena is something else.

"You're telling me." Said the man. "When the situation calls for it though, she's always willing to lend a hand."

"Just like you, huh Nick?" Asked Maya.

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Said the man, called Nick.

The two proceed to turn at a corner, and in the distance is what appears to be a train station.

"Well, here we are." Said Nick.

"So soon? I thought we had a few more blocks?" Asked Maya, with a mix of both surprise and some slight disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Said Nick. "Shall we?"

Maya nods, and the two proceed to walk towards the train station. They proceed to enter inside, and people are shown sitting in the seats. One man in particular looks very suspicious, this man donning short brown hair, and wearing a jet black suit with a blue tie. He has green eyes, which Maya could swore were looking at them as they entered.

"Maya, is something wrong?" Asked Nick.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Said Maya.

"Well come on, you don't want to miss your train do you?" Asked Nick.

"Of course." Said Maya.

The two proceed to walk up to a receptionist, who dons short blond hair, and is wearing a red vest with long black pants with brown laceless shoes. The man looks up towards them with his shining blue eyes.

"Yes?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I have a train heading to Kurain Village." Said Maya.

"Ah yes, the number 4 I believe." Said the receptionist. "Do you have a ticket?"

"Right here." Said Nick, flashing the train ticket in the receptionist's face.

"Right." Said the receptionist. "It should be in the right terminal. Just turn in the terminal marked 4, and the train should arrive to pick you up shortly."

"Thank you." Said Maya. She then proceeds to turn to Nick. "Well Nick, I'm off."

"Yeah, so it seems." Said Nick. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Said Maya. She then proceeds to embrace Nick in a hug, which Nick almost immediately returns. They stay like that for a few seconds before breaking the hugs.

"Take care alright, and come back to visit soon." Said Nick.

"Same to you." Said Maya. She then proceeds to walk through the gate. "Good bye Nick!"

"Good bye Maya!" Said Nick.

Maya looks back and waves, before walking off. Nick then proceeds to sigh in relief.

"Hope to see you again real soon." Said Nick to himself. He then sighs again, and proceeds to walk out the building. The suspicious man watches as he leaves, and then turns his head towards the receptionist. The receptionist gives him a nod, and the man proceeds to stand up and head towards the terminal. He flashes the ticket towards the receptionist, and the receptionist opens up what appears to be a magazine.

Maya is now walking down a long hallway, and proceeds to walk towards the terminal marked 4.

"There it is." Thought Maya. She then proceeds to walk through the terminal leading outside.

Coming down the hallway, we see the suspicious man's head, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out what appears to be a black butterfly knife, and takes the knife out of it's holster.

Maya is seen standing and waiting for the train to come. To her surprise, the train seemed to be taking it's sweet time getting there. She reasoned though that maybe she had arrived just a few minutes earlier than she should, and that's why the train isn't coming in yet.

"What a week." Thought Maya. She had just gone through with a week long visit with her old friend Nick, otherwise known as the defense attorney Phoenix Wright. She had first met Phoenix when her sister, Mia Fey was murdered. The blame was pinned on her for the murder, but thanks to Phoenix's efforts, she was proven innocent. For a while, she had worked as his assistant, and had helped on several cases. Nowadays though, she found herself with the responsiblity of being the head of the Fey Clan, a clan of spirit channelers who lived in the Kurain Village. She was lucky enough to get this weeks visit, as there is a lot of responsibility to being the clan's head. Once she got home, she would resume her duties as normal.

A small breeze proceeds to blow, and the brilliant light of the full moon shines down on the lone maiden.

The suspicious man is now seen walking past the terminal entrance, eyeing Maya intently. He then proceeds to lean next to a wall, and takes a small breath.

The man slowly approaches Maya, knife in hand.

"Look out!" Called a voice. Maya's eyes then proceed to widen. Suddenly, she feels a stabbing pain in her back and lets out a small scream before the man covers her mouth.

"A long way you are from the shepherd, said the wolf to the sheep." Said the man. He then proceeds to twist the knife, and Maya's eyes widen in pain. The man takes the knife out of the poor maiden's body, and gently places Maya to the ground. Maya's eyes fill to the brim with tears.

"Why...why did you do this..." Said Maya, her vision now becoming blurry.

"It's nothing against you, miss Fey." Said the man. "Rest in peace."

Maya gasps a few times, before her vision goes completely black. Her body goes limb, and she stops breathing. A small puddle of blood proceeds to form underneath her body, and the man then proceeds to walk away.

The man walks back to the reception area, and the receptionist proceeds to give him a look. The man walks out the building, and the man places a closed sign in his work station. He walks out.

The receptionist takes out a small blue cell phone, and proceeds to dial 911. The phone rings, and a female voice proceeds to answer.

"911, what's your emergency."

"Send the police over quickly, I think someone was just murdered!" Said the man, his voice now filled with panic.

The next day, we see Phoenix walking towards the Wright Anything Agency building. He takes the keys out and unlocks the door. The building is surprisingly empty, but then again, Phoenix usually arrived here early. Phoenix walks up the stairs, and turns down the right hallway. He walks up to the door leading to his office, takes the keys and places it in the lock. To his surprise, the door seems to have already been open. He walks into his office, and it appears that the window leading to his office has been opened.

"What the hell?" Thought Phoenix.

He walks over to the window, and the moment he approaches his desk, his eyes widen. On his desk, is the butterfly knife, the blade covered in blood. Phoenix slowly picks it up and proceeds to examine it. The blood on the blade as far as he could tell was a day old, but the stench still reeked.

"Who on earth could of done this?" Asked Phoenix.

"Nick..." Called out Maya's voice.

Phoenix then proceeds to gasp, and drops the knife. "Maya!?"

Suddenly, a swarm of police vehicles proceed to sorround the front of the building.

From one of the vehicles comes forth a man with small black hair spiked in the front. He has black eyes, and a bandage on the bottom left part of his face. He is wearing a green jacket, with a brown shirt and red tie. He is wearing long black pants held by a belt, and black shoes. He pulls out a megaphone from the vehicle, and shouts into it.

"Phoenix Wright, we know you're in there. Come on out with your hands up!" Yelled the man.

"Gumshoe..." Said Phoenix. He immediately runs for the door, and quickly runs downstairs. He opens the door to the entryway and exits the building.

"Put your hands behind your hand!" Yelled the police man, now called Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe, what is..." Phoenix began to ask.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Yelled the detective.

"OK, OK! Calm down." Said Phoenix. He proceeds to do so, getting on his knees and placing his hands behind his head.

Several police officers run past him, and enter into the building. Gumshoe with a pair of handcuffs in hand comes up to Phoenix and forces him to put his hands behind his back.

"Phoenix...I can't believe that you of all people would do this...and to her, your old friend!" Said Gumshoe, barely maintaining his emotions.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Phoenix.

"Sir, we found the murder weapon, it was on his desk!" Said one of the police officers.

"You should be ashamed. Phoenix Wright, you are under arrest for the murder of Maya Fey!" Yelled Detective Gumshoe.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Phoenix. "Maya Fey has been murdered!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you scumbag!" Yelled Detective Gumshoe. "You very well know she's been murdered, you're the culprit!"

"Wait a minute, no, this has to be some sort of mistake!" Said Phoenix. Gumshoe then proceeds to jam Phoenix in the back of the car.

"Maya...has been...murdered!?" Muttered Phoenix in disbelief. "No...NO!"

The view zooms out from the building, more police vehicles enter into the scene.

"MAYA!" Yelled out Phoenix's voice, filled to the brim with anguish and sadness.

Comments: What a way to make your entrance Bman, kill a beloved character from the series. What am I, nuts? They're all going to crucify me or burn me at the stake! Well, this premise is dark to say the least, I'm just going to assume you guys are intelligent enough to put two and two together, so I won't outright spell it out for you. Heck, you guys probably want to rip my head off for posting this first chapter up. Ah well, I assure you things will get better. Thank you guys for reading this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will try to be as consistent as possible with chapter uploads, the keyword being try. That being said, thanks again, take care, and see you all next chapter.


	2. The Situation At Hand!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

The Situation At Hand!

Phoenix is seen being escorted inside the police station. Despite his earlier anguish, he figured the best approach to this would be just to remain calm. The police officer then proceeds to lead him into a cell, and then shuts the door on him.

"Sir, you've got to believe me, I didn't commit any murder." Said Phoenix.

"The knife was on your desk, and it was covered in blood." Said the police officer simply.

"I don't even own that type of knife!" Said Phoenix.

"Tell it to the judge." Said the police officer.

Phoenix then proceeds to sigh, and then proceeds to sit down on the bench.

"Alright Phoenix, stay calm." Thought Phoenix to himself. "Now think, somebody obviously bears some sort of grudge towards you, so much so that he'd pin the blame on you for a murder. The question is who, and for what purpose? And if they really hated me that much, why not just kill me instead of...her."

Phoenix's mind then proceeds to wander for a bit, trying to piece together who could have possibly done the murder. All of his conclusions though have ended with people who were already in prison, already dead, or had too much of a respect for him, grudging or not, to commit such a personal crime against him.

Suddenly, his cell begins to open. Phoenix snaps out of his deep thinking trance and get's up.

"Time to make your phone call." Said the police officer.

We then cut to Phoenix entering a long hall, it's wall filled with rows of phones. Several other inmates are seen talking on the phone as well. One of them proceeds to look at Phoenix for a few seconds, only to go back to his phone call.

Phoenix approaches the phone, and begins to dial a number.

We then cut to a small house in some other part of the city. It is white with a black tile roof. Inside the house, we hear a phone ringing. From a hallway comes a young man with short brown hair with two spiked tips and brown eyes, wearing what appears to be a normal white T-Shirt, and long blue pants. He picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Asked the young man.

"Apollo, it's me. Look, I know it's your day off but...there's been a situation." Said Phoenix.

"Phoenix? What happened?" Asked Apollo.

"I arrived at the office building this morning, and when I got into my office, I found this bloody knife on my desk. A balisong I believe." Said Phoenix.

"A balisong? Those are illegal aren't they?" Asked Apollo.

"They are, but listen." Said Phoenix. "Shortly after that, the police arrived and swarmed the building. I think you should be able to put 2 and 2 together."

"No, don't tell me..." Said Apollo.

"Yeah I'm afraid so, you'll also never believe who I'm framed for murdering." Said Phoenix. "You know that young woman I introduced you and Athena to the other day."

"You're kidding!" Said Apollo, his eyes widening in shock.

"No, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm currently being detained, I need both you and Athena to get down here as quickly as possible." Said Phoenix.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I'll get down there ASAP." Said Apollo.

"Thank you." Said Phoenix. He then proceeds to hang up the phone.

Apollo then proceeds to dial in another number on the phone. The phone proceeds to ring for a few seconds, and the voice of a young woman proceeds to answer. "Hello."

"Athena it's me, listen..." Said Apollo.

"This is Athena Cykes, I'm sorry that I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a name, phone number and message, and I'll be more than happy to call you back." Said the voice, belonging to Athena Cykes. A more computerized voice then proceeds to say "To leave a call back number, press 5." And then the beep.

"Athena, it's Apollo. Listen, there's been a situation at the office, and to make a long story short, Phoenix is currently being detained in the police station. He wants us both to meet him there. Either call me back or head on over there as soon as you can. Bye." Said Apollo.

He then proceeds to enter his bedroom, and closes the door behind him. After a few moments, Apollo proceeds to come out, now dressed in his usual work attire. A red buttoned vest with a white shirt underneath adorned with a blue tie. He has long red pants and black laceless shoes. Around his left wrist is a golden bracelet. Apollo then proceeds to step out of his house, and locks the door behind him.

A few hours later, we see Phoenix once again behind the same cell as he was before, this time sorrounded by other detainees.

"Aren't you the defense attorney Phoenix Wright?" Asked one of the detainees.

"Yes. Yes I am." Said Phoenix.

"The hell did you do to get slammed in with us?" Asked the detainee.

"I was framed for murder." Said Phoenix.

"That sucks." Said the detainee.

"You're telling me." Said Phoenix.

"You didn't do it." Said the detainee.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Phoenix.

"I don't know, you just don't look like the killing type." Said the detainee.

"Good eye." Said Phoenix.

"It's the reason why I'm in here." Said the detainee.

"Oh?" Asked Phoenix.

"Attempted to rob a jewelry store, but my partner bailed on me." Said the detainee.

"Most people would try to cover that up." Said Phoenix.

"Not me." Said the detainee. "You know what they say, honesty is the best policy."

"That's a good policy." Said Phoenix.

A police officer walks up to the jail cell. "Wright, you got visitors." Said the officer.

We see both Apollo and another young woman sitting beside him. The young woman has long light brown hair, tied with a blue ribbon. Attached to her right ear is a yellow crescent moon shaped earring. She has blue eyes, and wrapped around her neck is a necklace with a blue smiley face attached to it. She is wearing a small yellow jacket, with a white shirt underneath and a blue tie. She has a black glove on her right hand. She is also wearing a yellow skirt, with long black pants underneath. She has white shoes with blue stripes adorning it.

"Sorry we're late, we tried to get here as fast as we could." Said Apollo.

"It's fine, better late than never." Said Phoenix.

"Tell us what happened, Phoenix, we'll try to make sense of the situation." Said the young woman.

"Again, I've been framed for murder. I walk into my office this morning and there is a bloody balisong knife on my desk. Next thing you know, a swarm of police vehicles sorround the building, and Detective Gumshoe is seen dragging me off here." Said Phoenix.

"Apollo told me who the victim was, I'm so sorry to hear." Said Athena. "But don't worry, me and Apollo will do everything in our power to prove you're innocent."

"Glad to hear." Said Phoenix.

"Sir, do you happen to know anyone who'd have a grudge against you?" Asked Apollo.

"That's the thing, I've came up with almost every solution, but all the solutions I've come up with have either already been executed, or still currently behind bars." Said Phoenix. "As far as I'm concerned, I've earned the hatred of a complete and total stranger!"

"Well whoever this stranger is won't be getting away with murder. Not on my watch." Said Apollo.

"I know you two won't let me down. You never have before." Said Phoenix.

"Time is up." Said the police officer.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Said Phoenix.

Phoenix then proceeds to leave the room. Apollo and Athena proceed to stand up.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Athena.

"We look at the evidence, hopefully the woman we're looking for is in today." Said Apollo.

"Let's hop to it then." Said Athena. "The faster we clear things up, the better."

"Right." Said Apollo.

The two proceed to leave the visiting area, questions forming in all three defense attorney's heads. The most important questions however being, "Who did this, and why?"

Comments: And here we are with the second chapter, sorry if nothing really happened here, I'm just trying to take the slow and steady route, considering last chapter everything in my opinion kind of escalated quickly. So yeah, Apollo and Athena just proclaimed that they're defending Phoenix in the upcoming trial, so there's that to look forward to. Well then folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love hearing feedback from you guys. Have a nice day.


	3. The Investigation!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

The Investigation!

Apollo and Athena are seen entering into another part of the police station. Several workers proceed to look in their direction before returning to their work. One young woman in particular proceeds to walk up to them.

"Can we help you?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, I was wondering if Ema Sykes was in today?" Asked Apollo.

"Ema? I think I saw her come in this morning, hold on, let me check." Said the woman.

The woman proceeds to walk away.

"You ever met Ema before?" Asked Apollo, curiousity in his voice.

"I think you introduced me to her once, she's the girl who likes eating honeybush chocolate right?" Asked Athena.

"That's the one." Said Apollo simply.

"Hey you guys." Called out a feminine voice. The two defense attorneys proceed to look forward, and see a young woman with long brown hair, pink sunglasses, a pink collar sorrounded in a red bow tie. She is wearing a white jacket, and a green buttoned shirt. She is wearing a pair of long red pants being held by a black belt with a golden buckle, and is currently wearing black boots.

"Ah Ema, glad to see you." Said Apollo.

"Likewise." Said Ema. "Let me guess, you need my help getting you to the evidence room?"

"She definately reads us like a book doesn't she?" Asked Athena.

"Yeah." Said Apollo. "I don't know if you heard..."

"I have, some girl called Maya Fey has been murdered, and the entire police department seems to think Nick did it. That guy can never catch a break, can he?" Asked Ema.

"No he can't. Wait a minute, does every police officer know Wright is in the building?" Asked Athena.

"Well, I heard Gumshoe talking it over with some other cops on my way in. I didn't want to believe it." Said Ema.

"You shouldn't be believing it from the get go." Said Apollo.

"Trust me, I don't." Said Ema. "Well come on, the evidence isn't going to examine itself."

"Right." Said Apollo.

We then cut to a door being held by a card key lock. The lock proceeds to glow green, and Ema proceeds to open the door.

"Well, here we are." Said Ema.

"I thought you had to be a certified forensic scientist to gain access into here." Said Apollo.

"Some cops have access to the evidence room and forensics lab in order to gain information, I just so happen to be one of them." Said Ema.

"Neat." Said Athena. "So where is the evidence?"

"The evidence, well, it's right here." Said Ema. She then proceeds to point to the lone knife.

"That's it? That's all you could recover?" Asked Athena.

"It was the only piece of evidence the police could find, it was laying on the desk, out in open sight." Said Ema.

"OK, now I know Phoenix didn't commit the murder, not because he's too kind and too much of a good guy, but because he wouldn't be this stupid." Said Apollo. "It's so clear that someone set him up."

"Try telling that to Gumshoe." Said Athena.

"Try telling that to the boys down in forensics, according to what they found, it was Phoenix's fingerprints on the knife." Said Ema.

"What!?" Asked Athena.

Ema just proceeds to nod.

"Oh dear God, if it's really Phoenix's fingerprints on the knife, then that really does mean..." Began Apollo.

"Hold on, I wasn't finished. While it is true that the knife does have Phoenix's handprints on it, we already estimated when he held the knife, which was approximately 7:33 AM." Said Ema.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Asked Apollo.

"Miss Fey was murdered around 9:20 PM last night, which gives us a whole gap of 10 hours and 13 minutes in time." Said Ema. "Hold on, I think I have the report right here."

Ema then proceeds to walk towards a file cabinet, and proceeds to open it. "Ah here it is." She proceeds to say. She turns and hands the report over to Apollo.

Apollo and Athena begin to read over it.

"Let's see, victim was identified as Maya Fey by Detective Gumshoe, time of death was approximately 9:20 PM." Said Apollo.

"Those guys at forensics sure get straight to the point, do they." Said Athena.

"It's their job." Said Ema.

"Everything Ema has said is written here." Said Apollo. "When did they retrieve the knife?"

"I'd say a couple of minutes after Phoenix was arrested." Said Ema. "Give or take."

"Did they find any additional handprints?" Asked Athena.

"No, it was just his, but they only dated him having it in his handprints back to 7:33 AM this morning. Why would Nick touch the knife in the first place is what I want to know." Said Ema.

"He was probably trying to investigate it before the police arrived." Said Athena.

"Sounds about right." Said Ema.

"You mind if we take this report, we'll need it when we're defending him in court." Said Apollo.

"Of course, use it as you feel fit." Said Ema.

"Thank you." Said Apollo.

"No problem." Said Ema. "Good luck you guys."

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Said Athena.

"You too." Said Ema.

Apollo and Athena proceed to leave the evidence room.

"So Nick didn't even touch the knife until early this morning." Said Athena. "And the data says that there were no handprints on the knife until that exact time."

"That's basically the gist of it." Said Apollo. "And Maya was murdered at around 9:20 last night. The conclusion I can come to is whoever killed Maya Fey must of been wearing gloves, that way he wouldn't get his fingerprints all over the knife."

"I'll give whoever did this credit where credit is due, he must of taken some time to plan this whole thing out as thoroughly as humanly possible." Said Athena.

The two defense attorneys proceed to make a right turn down the hall, and their eyes widen in surprise. Down the hall we see a tall muscular man with short red hair, and wearing sunglasses. He is wearing a dark brown suit, adorned with a dark blue tie. He is wearing black leather boots. The man proceeds to walk past them, and the two defense lawyers proceed to keep looking at the man for a few seconds.

"Who the heck was that?" Asked Apollo.

"Oh him, that's Gordon Weights, he's going to be the prosecutor for the upcoming Maya Fey murder case." Said one of the cops.

"Guy is a giant!" Exclaimed Athena.

"Gordon Weights, I've never heard of him before." Said Apollo.

"Oh, that's because he's from out of state, New York I believe." Said the cop.

"Must of gotten tired of the cold." Said Apollo. "But you're telling me he's going to be the prosecutor for this upcoming case?"

"Yeah." Said the cop.

"Were none of the other prosecutors available?" Asked Apollo.

"von Karma is currently out of state on vacation, and Miles Edgeworth has no interest in the case." Said the cop. "Winston Payne is currently handling another case, so as far as I'm concerned, Weights is the only prosecutor both available and interested in the case."

"Edgeworth isn't interested in the case? Why?" Asked Apollo.

"Because he believes Phoenix didn't commit the murder, said so himself." Said the cop.

"I see, well thank you." Said Apollo. "When is the case?"

"The case for Phoenix Wright will start this Friday at 12 noon." Said the cop. "You his defense attorneys?"

"Yes we are." Said Athena.

"Alright, I'll send word to the judge that you'll be defending him." Said the cop.

"Thank you." Said Apollo.

The cop tips his hat to them. Before he leaves.

"You want my opinion on the matter, I don't think that Phoenix guy did it either." Said the cop.

The cop then proceeds to leave.

"Well, we'd best get going." Said Apollo. "I think we've done all we could here for now."

"You're right, let's head back to the office." Said Athena.

The two proceed to head for the police station exit, and then leave the building.

Comments: Well, those were some interesting clues if I do say so myself. Or maybe they were boring as boring can be. So yeah, the court meeting is nearing it's start, and Apollo and Athena are going to go toe to toe with a new prosecutor. How effective is this new prosecutor from New York? Guess we'll just have to find out. Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and as always I will see you all next chapter.


	4. Trial Begins!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

Trial Begins!

People are seen gathering outside the courthouse, most of them discussing the case ahead as they walk through the halls of the building. Apollo and Athena begin to walk into the building, several people looking at them as they head in.

"Athena, how ready do you suppose we are for this trial?" Asked Apollo.

"As ready as we can be. Aside from that Knife and Autopsy Report, we have nothing else." Said Athena.

"Well sometimes, you just go with what you have." Said Apollo. "Let's do this."

The two defense attorneys proceed to enter their courtroom, which is filled to the brim with people in the audience. Waiting at the left podium is Phoenix.

"Hey you two." Said Phoenix. "Are you ready?"

"As we can be." Said Athena. "There's not a lot of evidence to go by, Nick."

"I see, well, do your best, that's all I can ask of you." Said Phoenix.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to see to it that you are innocent." Said Apollo.

"I know you will." Said Phoenix.

The doors proceed to slam open. Everybody proceeds to look towards the entryway, and see Gordon Weights standing there. He then proceeds give the defense podium a look. He slowly makes his way over to them.

"Who is that guy?" Asked Phoenix.

"The prosecutor." Said Athena. "Gordon Weights, said to be from New York."

"Guy is huge!" Said Phoenix.

Gordon steps closer to the three defense attorneys, and shows to be at least a couple of feet taller than them by comparison. His foot steps seem to cause the ground to shake a little with every step he takes.

"So, you are Phoenix Wright." Said Gordon, with a thick Austrian accent. "Putting you away will do a lot for my reputation."

"In your dreams, there is no way you're winning this case." Said Athena.

"We'll see." Said Gordon. He then proceeds to turn around and walk away from the three defense attorneys and takes his place in the right podium.

"Guy knows how to get a message across, doesn't he?" Asked Phoenix.

"Surely does." Said Apollo. "I don't think I've felt any more intimidated by a prosecutor until today."

From a side door comes in The Judge. The Judge is a tall man, with a bald head, but also with a great gray beard and moustache. Like any other judge, he is adorned in a black robe. He makes his way to the tallest podium, and takes his seat. He grabs his gavel and then slams it repeatedly on a small component at the top left side of his seat.

"Order!" Called The Judge. "Court is now in session. Will the officer present please tell us what case is being presided over."

"It is the Maya Fey muder case, your honor." Said a nearby officer.

"I see." Said The Judge, now opening a file. "Ah yes, this is indeed a serious case. The accused as it stands is Phoenix Wright. The crime he is accused of is the murder of miss Maya Fey. How is it that Maya was murdered?"

"A knife wound in the back, your honor." Said the officer again.

"Very well. Is both the defense and the prosecution ready?" Asked the Judge.

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Said Gordon Weights.

"The defense is ready your honor." Said Apollo.

"The prosecution may begin." Said The Judge.

"Thank you your honor, the prosecution wishes to call the defendant Phoenix Wright to the stand." Said Gordon.

Phoenix then proceeds to leave the defense podium. He is then approached by a man carrying a bible.

"Do you swear to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Asked the man.

Phoenix places his right hand on the bible and raises his left hand. "I do."

The man nods and moves away. Phoenix then proceeds to go behind the stand. He then thinks to himself "I don't think that's ever happened before."

"You may begin with the questioning, Mr. Weights." Said the Judge.

"I shall, your honor." Said Gordon, he proceeds to walk towards Phoenix Wright. "Now then, give us your statement on what happened."

"Maya Fey had come down for a week long visit. During the week, I had spent my time catching up with her. We went out to dinner, took walks, even showed her some of the renovations we've done to the old place. Time passed by quickly, and before either of us knew, the week was over. I had offered to walk Miss Fey to the train station, which we did. We approached the receptionist and Maya proceeded to show him the ticket. She then proceeded to make her way to the terminal, and I proceeded to leave the train station." Said Phoenix.

"So, you deny all involvement with Miss Fey's murder?" Asked Gordon.

"Of course, Maya was my friend, why would I ever even think about literally stabbing her in the back!" Said Phoenix.

"You tell me, Mr. Wright. Maybe you've always hated Miss Fey, she got under your skin far too many times. Or maybe it was because you didn't want to lose her again, and the only way to stop her from leaving was by simply killing her. Or maybe you gave in to some primal instinct, that forced you to kill. I'm not sure myself, Mr. Wright, but whatever the reason, whatever the motive, I will find it out and I will see to it that justice is served!" Said Gordon.

"HOLD IT!" Said Apollo. "Your honor, Mr. Weights is clearly trying to intimidate the defendant!"

"Acknowledged. Mr. Weights, take it down a few pegs, won't you." Said the Judge.

"Very well your honor." Said Gordon. "May I proceed with the questioning?"

"You may, just don't try to intimidate Mr. Wright again." Said the Judge.

"Can do." Said Gordon. "So again, you deny all involvement with Maya Fey's murder?"

"Yes I do. I cared for Maya too much. Ask anybody who knows me, I'd never hurt her in any way." Said Phoenix.

"Oh, but when the police entered and went through the Wright Anything building, they found a balisong knife, which not only had miss Fey's blood on it, but your handprints. Care to explain why the knife had your handprints on them?"

"I was investigating to see how the knife got on my desk. Had I known that the police were going to arrive soon, I wouldn't have touched it." Said Phoenix.

"You were investigating it?" Asked Gordon. "Surely you should of known that touching the knife with your barehands was a stupid move."

"In hindsight I realize that now. However the fact of the matter still stands, I had no part in murdering Miss Fey!" Said Phoenix.

"Stubborn as a mule I see. Well, I guess we're just going to have to see where the rest of this trial goes. I have no further questions for you, return to your position." Said Gordon.

Phoenix proceeds to walk away, Gordon give him a cold look as he does so. Gordon then proceeds to return to his podium, and readjusts his glasses.

"Nice going Nick, you held your own fantastically." Said Athena. "I might have choked if I was the one being interrogated like that."

"It wasn't easy." Said Phoenix.

"Does the prosecution want to take any further action?" Asked the judge.

"As a matter of fact your honor, I do. I'd like to call in my first witness." Said Gordon Weights.

"Hm." Hummed the Judge, he then proceeds to open the file. "Ah yes, the witness who claimed to have both saw and reported the murder is Adam Terminal. Will the officers please escort the witness in here."

Two officers standing at the front gate proceed to nod and leave the room. A few moments later, we see the two officers coming back in, escorting the receptionist from the train station to the stand.

Phoenix's face proceeds to widen in surprise. "What the hell? This guy didn't witness anything!"

"Nick, calm down, let's just see where this goes." Said Apollo.

"State your name and occupation." Said one of the officers.

"Adam Terminal, I'm a receptionist and a ticket distributor at the Los Angeles train station." Said Adam.

"Can you identify the accused?" Asked the officer.

Adam then proceeds to point at Phoenix. "He's right there."

"Now, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Asked the officer.

"I do." Said Adam.

"The witness may proceed to make his statement." Said the Judge.

"Thank you your honor." Said Gordon. "If you may."

Adam then proceeds to nod. "It was Tuesday night, second day of the week that I was on my shift. It was then that I saw both the murder and his victim approach me. The victim looked like such a sweet innocent woman. She flashed me her ticket, and I let her through. The man proceeded to walk away, and I went about my business as normal. Suddenly, I felt a very ominous chill going through the air, and determined something was wrong. I left my post, and started heading to the train terminals, it was at Terminal 4 were I saw that man over there plunge a knife into her back. I ran away as fast as I could and called the police! The time that happened was around a quarter past 9."

"Thank you." Said the judge. "The defense may begin it's cross examination."

"Alright, get ready." Said Apollo.

"I am." Said Athena. "Let's get to work Widget."

"Of course, miss Cykes." Said the small blue smiley face.

"Alright, witness, please repeat your testimony." Said the Judge.

"It was Tuesday night, second day of the week that I was on my shift. It was then that I saw both the murder and his victim approach me. The victim looked like such a sweet innocent woman. She flashed me her ticket, and I let her through. The man proceeded to walk away, and I went about my business as normal. Suddenly, I felt a very ominous chill going through the air, and determined something was wrong. I left my post, and started heading to the train terminals, it was at Terminal 4 were I saw that man over there plunge a knife into her back. I ran away as fast as I could and called the police! The time that happened was around a quarter past 9." Said Adam again.

"Huh, this is strange." Said Athena.

"What is it?" Asked Phoenix.

"According to Widget, the witness isn't showing any sort of emotion when giving his testimony, it's like he's reading off some sort of script." Said Athena.

"Are you sure?" Asked Apollo. "He has to be showing some form of emotion."

Athena proceeds to rewind the entire statement and plays through it again. "Not a single bit of it, it's almost like he's a machine!" Said Athena.

"Mr. Justice, what do you make of the witness' testimony?" Asked the judge.

"I'm sorry your honor, we need just a little bit more time." Said Apollo.

"This is ridiculous, they're only delaying the inevitable." Said Gordon. "Your honor, the defense clearly has nothing to say to try and debunk Mr. Terminal's testimony, his testimony is flawless!"

"Hold on a minute! Just let us run through the witness' testimony one more time, your honor, that's all we ask!" Said Apollo.

"Very well. I shall allow an extension just this once." Said the judge.

"If we can't focus on this man's emotions, we're just going to have to find a contradiction without it." Said Apollo.

"I'm sorry miss Cykes." Said Widget, making a sad face.

"It's OK Widget, you did your best." Said Athena. "Do me a favor, and run through the testimony again."

"You got it miss Cykes." Said Widget. He then proceeds to play through Adam's testimony again.

"It was Tuesday night, second day of the week that I was on my shift. It was then that I saw both the murder and his victim approach me. The victim looked like such a sweet innocent woman. She flashed me her ticket, and I let her through. The man proceeded to walk away, and I went about my business as normal. Suddenly, I felt a very ominous chill going through the air, and determined something was wrong. I left my post, and started heading to the train terminals, it was at Terminal 4 were I saw that man over there plunge a knife into her back. I ran away as fast as I could and called the police! The time that happened was around a quarter past 9." Said Adams voice through the recording again.

"Ah ha, I think I found the contradiction." Said Apollo. "HOLD IT!"

He then proceeds to point towards Adam.

"You claimed that the murder happened a quarter past 9, or 9:15, is that correct?" Asked Apollo.

"Yes." Said Adam. "What about it?"

Apollo then begins to pull out a file. "Mr. Terminal, this is the autopsy for Maya Fey, and it reads as follows. Maya Fey suffered and died from a knife wound in the back not at 9:15 PM, but 9:20 PM. According to your testimony, Maya Fey died 5 minutes before the actual murder even occured. How do you explain that?"

Adam's eyes then proceed to widen. "What?"

"The autopsy report doesn't lie, Mr. Terminal." Said Apollo. "So again I ask, why did you think the murder took place at 9:15 when it was so clearly 9:20!"

"So it's a five minute mistake, what's the difference?" Asked Adam.

"5 minutes could make all the difference in the world Adam!" Said Apollo.

"OBJECTION!" Cried out Gordon. He then proceeds to slam both hands onto the table. "This conjecture has gone on for far enough. The actions being caused by the defense is making the witness nervous!"

"I'm only trying to find answers, Mr. Weights. What I want to know is why did Mr. Terminal lie about the time." Said Apollo.

"Look, buddy, last I checked the clock that night, it said quarter past 9, and a short time later I went to investigate, so when I saw the murder happen, I thought it was 9:15, sheesh!" Said Adam.

"Why the hostility, Mr. Terminal, I'm just trying to get answers." Said Apollo.

"And I'm trying to put that psycho freak your defending behind bars!" Said Adam.

The Judge then proceeds to slam his gavel. "Order, order in the court! Now Mr. Terminal, you swore to tell nothing but the truth, and the whole truth, did you not?"

"I did." Said Adam. "Sorry your honor, I just ain't used to being attacked so egregiously like that. I honestly thought the murder took place at 9:15, I didn't know I was five minutes off. My bad."

"This time try to make your testimony more concise and accurate." Said the Judge.

"Can do your honor." Said Adam.

"You may begin again." Said Gordon.

"As I have said before, it was Tuesday, second day on my shift. It wasn't 9:15 the murder had taken place, but when both that murder over there and his victim approached me. The victim flashed her ticket, and I sent her through. 5 minutes later I felt an ominous chill, and I left my post to see what was happening. It was then that I saw the victim being murdered, and the killer fleeing the crime scene, not wanting to waste time, I called the police and reported the murder." Said Adam.

"This guy is lying his head off!" Whispered Phoenix.

"Very well." Said the Judge. "The defense may begin it's cross examination."

"What, again?" Asked Adam.

"Yes, Mr. Terminal, cross examination is an essential duty the defense has to perform, we wouldn't want you delivering another inaccurate testimony, now would we?" Asked the Judge.

"Well, no, but..." Began Adam.

"What's the matter Adam, nervous?" Asked Apollo.

"Of course not!" Said Adam in an offended tone. "Just do your stupid cross examination!"

"Witness, please repeat your testimony." Said the Judge.

"Gladly." Said Adam in a smug tone. "As I have said before, it was Tuesday, second day on my shift. It wasn't 9:15 the murder had taken place, but when both that murder over there and his victim approached me. The victim flashed her ticket, and I sent her through. 5 minutes later I felt an ominous chill, and I left my post to see what was happening. It was then that I saw the victim being murdered, and the killer fleeing the crime scene, not wanting to waste time, I called the police and reported the murder."

"HOLD IT!" Called out Apollo. "So you claimed to have seen the murder leave the scene of the crime, did he leave his weapon, or did he take it with him?"

"Uh, from what I can remember, he took the knife with him." Said Adam.

"Is that so, well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're lying!" Said Apollo.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Asked Adam.

Apollo then proceeds slam both his hands on the podium.

"You're lying, Mr. Terminal, the fact of the matter is, my client Phoenix didn't commit the murder. While I'm not denying the murder didn't take place, it wasn't Phoenix who commited it."

"OBJECTION!" Yelled Gordon. "If Phoenix did not commit the murder, than explain to me why his fingerprints were on the knife!"

"Mr. Weights has a point Mr. Justice. If the defendent Mr. Wright didn't commit the murder, why were his fingerprints on the knife." Said the Judge.

"Come on Smart Alec, let's see how you dig yourself out of this one!" Said Adam.

"I'm not denying that Mr. Wright's handprints weren't on the knife, but the thing is, his handprints weren't even identified on the knife handle until 7:33 AM. And according to the forensics team, he did not touch the knife any earlier than that!" Said Apollo.

"GEH!?" Asked Adam, his eyes widening in panic. "W..Wh...WHAT!?"

"Explain to me this, how could Phoenix commit the murder that took place approximately 10 hours and 13 minutes earlier if the only time he ever touched the knife was around 7:33 AM the next morning?" Asked Apollo.

Adam's eyes begin to twitch.

"Well Mr. Terminal, I'm waiting for an answer." Said Apollo.

"May...Maybe...He was wearing gloves?" Asked Adam.

"You're hesitating. You know for a fact that Phoenix didn't commit the murder! And if he was wearing gloves, then why would he to just randomly decide to touch the knife with his bare hands after he commited the murder? Phoenix is to smart to do something that stupid if he commited the murder, which he didn't." Said Apollo. "Come on Mr. Terminal, you do have the answers to all these questions don't you? Enlighten us, please!"

"Geh...Geh! GEH! GAAAAH!" Yelled Adam. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Adam then proceeds to slam both of his fists on the stand, and proceeds to jump into the air like a little kid having a temper tantrum while simutaneously pulling his hair!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M TRYING TO GIVE AS ACCURATE OF A TESTIMONY AS POSSIBLE, AND YOU'RE NITPICKING!? WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A LIAR!? YOU DON'T KNOW ME, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING! GOD!" Yelled Adam.

"What's the matter Mr. Terminal? I'm only stating the facts, and the fact of the matter is, based on both the autopsy report, and what the forensics team has found, your testimony doesn't seem to add up at all." Said Apollo.

"GR!" Growled Adam.

The Judge then proceeds to slam his gavel. "Mr. Terminal, this is twice now that the defense has found a contradiction in your testimony, and based on that reaction, you seem to be covering something up."

"Your honor, the fact of the matter is this, I left the train station before the murder took place, this man is clearly lying!" Said Phoenix.

"Mr. Terminal, is this true?" Asked Adam.

"OK, OK, I admit it. I didn't actually see the defendant murder the victim, but the fact of the matter is she's still dead, and he's still the only prime suspect you have!" Said Adam.

"That is true, nevertheless, lying to a body of law is a serious offense, which in turn costs you your right to give any further testimony. Does the prosecution object to this?" Asked the Judge.

"No, your honor." Said Gordon.

"Very well, that is all the time we have today, we will continue this trial tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed." Said the Judge, slamming his gavel.

The two officers come up to Adam and handcuff him. "Come on pal, you're under arrest."

"What for!?" Asked Adam.

"Obstructing justice." Said the officer.

"Nicely done you two." Said Phoenix.

"Thanks, but we're not out of the woods yet." Said Apollo.

"Yeah, we still need to find more evidence and find out who the real killer is if we're going to prove you innocent." Said Athena.

"I have complete and utter confidence in you, I know you won't let me down." Said Phoenix.

"Come on Mr. Wright." Said another officer.

"See you two tomorrow." Said Phoenix.

He proceeds to walk up to the officer and gives a nod of confirmation, the officer in turn proceeds to lead Phoenix out of the building.

"Nothing is going to get done just by standing here." Said Athena.

"I agree, come on, let's go." Said Apollo.

The two defense attorneys proceed to leave the building, and the entire courtroom is now empty.

Comments: Well, somehow I knew the chapters involving the actual courtroom would be longer than normal chapters. So yeah, Mr. Terminal got debunked rather easily with very little evidence, so if that doesn't say anything about his character, I don't know what does. Athena and Apollo are off to continue investigating, and hopefully they'll come across more evidence. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments and reviews, as I love hearing feedback from you guys. And as always, I will see you all next chapter!


	5. The Mysterious Mr Bailson

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

The Mysterious Mr. Bailson

A couple of hours after the trial had passed, and we find ourselves back at the police station. Adam Terminal is seen being interrogated by a couple of police officers.

"You can't blame me for being nervous, or having that big of a freakout considering how almost everytime I made a statement those no good defense attorney's would undermine it!" Said Adam Terminal.

"Sir, cross examination is a necessary procedure the defense is allowed to use. Obviously if that wasn't the case, and if everybody simply took your word for it, it would practically be impossible for the defense attorney to do their job." Said the first cop.

"Yeah, we don't want liars like you running the courts." Said the second cop.

"I'm a liar? Are you denying that there was a murder now?" Asked Adam.

"Oh, there was definately a murder, you just didn't happen to see it that's all." Said the first cop.

"Which raises the question, why bother testify as a witness if you yourself didn't actually see it happen?" Asked the second cop. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish putting away a man who for all we know could be innocent?"

"That's exactly what we want to figure out." Said Apollo as he enters into the interrogation room. "Sorry for busting in, but me and my partner were cleared to interrogate Mr. Terminal."

"You again? Won't my mind ever know peace!" Yelled Adam.

"Bit of a drama queen, isn't he?" Asked Athena.

"I heard that!" Yelled Adam.

"You two are cleared for interrogation?" Asked the first cop. He then proceeds to look at his watch. "It's about time for our break anyway."

"It is, well I'll be damned." Said the second cop. "Have fun you two, maybe you'll make this guy crack, just make sure he doesn't have another nervous breakdown."

"Can do." Said Athena, giving a wink.

The two cops proceed to leave, and the two defense attorney's take their seats. Adam gives them a foul scowling look.

"Can't you two take a hint, you've clearly proven I don't know what I'm talking about." Said Adam.

"Au contraire, we actually do believe you know something, it's just that you felt the need to cover it up." Said Apollo.

"Oh, that's rich." Said Adam. "How do you figure?"

"The fact that you're trying to have an innocent man be sent to prison and executed for a crime he didn't even commit!" Said Athena.

"The way you freaked out earlier, I've seen similar breakdowns like that in the past." Said Apollo. "And it was usually because it was one of two reasons. A, they were the murderer to begin with, or B, they're an accomplice."

"Are you saying that I had something to do with the murder of that poor woman?" Asked Adam.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Said Apollo.

"You have some nerve..." Said Adam.

"No, you're the one whose got nerve around here pal!" Said Athena. "You give two false testimonies trying to convict an innocent man, and when we try to find out the truth and serve actual justice, you look at us like we're the ones who commited the crime!"

"Woah, jeez lady, calm..." Said Adam, before he can finish his sentence, Athena interrupts him again.

"No, shut up! What goes through your type of people's minds? You think you can either commit a crime or try to cover up the truth without any sort of repurcussion, moral or otherwise? Don't look at me or my partner like we're the ones who commited the crime, or we're the ones who are defending a known criminal, because let me tell you something, you don't know Phoenix like we do, he'd never do anything so cruel, and the fact that you would pin all that blame on him is nothing short of sickening!" Said Athena.

"Um, Athena, maybe you should take it down a few notches, I think I see actual fear in the suspect's eyes." Said Apollo.

It is true, Adam is seen looking at Athena, acting like he's seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry, it's just when people do things like that, it makes me feel sick to my stomach." Said Athena, calming down.

"I understand. But we're not going to get any information if the guy is all shaken up." Said Apollo. "Though I will give you this, you do have a point."

"I try my best." Said Athena. "Anyway..."

"We're sorry Mr. Terminal, something like that won't happen again." Said Apollo.

"I honest to God, hope not." Said Adam.

"What honesty?" Athena whispers to herself.

"Look, I don't see why you guys are even bothering me anymore, you claimed that nothing I said has any sort of credibility." Said Adam.

"Nothing you say as a witness to the murder scene, but you were still there when it happened, and you still made the call. It's almost like you planned this out." Said Apollo.

"Well, that's a huge deduction, don't you think?" Asked Adam.

"Sir, the less lip you give us, the less time we spend in your hair." Said Apollo. "The point we're trying to make is you knew the murder was going to take place, and tried to deliver false testimonies to cover it up."

"You think that I'd confess to being an accomplice to a murder? Get real!" Said Adam. "If that happened, they'd ship me off and give me the death penalty, the law has no mercy for neither murder nor accomplice."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Said Apollo. "If you give us the proper information, we could see to it that you don't get the death penalty. You'd still have to serve time in prison, but at least you won't be on the recieving end of the electric chair or lethal injection."

"How do I know you can actually insure me that?" Asked Adam.

"We work for the law, Mr. Terminal, why wouldn't we have the power to do that?" Asked Apollo.

"Well..." Began Adam. "Alright. Tell you what. I'm not going to explicitly tell you everything, but I know a person who might actually have the answers you're looking for."

"That would be a great help to us." Said Athena.

"Who is it?" Asked Apollo.

"His name is Nathan Bailson. He's a business man who works at the Los Angeles Shipping Company on the east side of town. He was at the train station the night the murder took place. I saw him go to the back for a few minutes, and then he bolted." Said Adam.

"And then you reported the murder." Said Apollo.

"...Yes." Said Adam.

"So, if we want answers, we go and see Mr. Bailson." Said Athena. "Alright then."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Terminal, we'll see to it that your sentence is less severe if what you happen to say is true." Said Apollo.

"Trust me sir, this is the first legitimate thing I've said all day." Said Adam.

The two defense attorneys then proceed to leave the interrogation room.

"Funny how loyalties change when one get's offered a better deal." Said Apollo.

"That's how the criminal mind works." Said Athena. "But I digress, do you happen to know where the Los Angeles Shipping Company is?"

"He said it was on the east side of town, that isn't to far, come on let's go." Said Apollo.

The two proceed to leave the police station, and then enter into a red Mercedes Benz. Apollo takes out the key and activates the ignition. The car proceeds to start, and Apollo proceeds to drive off.

Some time later, we see the car drive up to a large beige colored building, labeled with a red sign showing an open cardboard box. On top of the box are the words "Los Angeles" and on the bottom are the words "Shipping Company" all spelled with fancy white letters.

"This is it." Said Apollo. "Alright, let's go get our answers."

"Right." Said Athena.

The two proceed to exit the car, and walk up to the building. They enter in, and from the looks of it, the inside looks like your standard office building. An old woman with small white hair and brown glasses looks up and greets the two with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes, is a Nathan Bailson in today?" Asked Apollo.

"Yes, I saw him clock in this morning, what's your reason for wanting to see him?" Asked the secretary.

"We're conducting an investigation, and we believe that Mr. Bailson holds some vital information." Said Athena.

"Is that so? Well hold on just a minute." Said the secretary.

"Tell him it's urgent." Said Apollo.

The old woman simply nods, and dials a few numbers on the phone.

Meanwhile, in a small office, we see a man wearing business attire filing paperwork, and his phone begins to ring. He puts the paperwork down and answers the phone. "Yes?"

"Mr. Bailson, there are two young people who wish to see you." Said the secretary.

"Tell them I'm busy." Said the man, now revealed to be Mr. Bailson.

"They say it's urgent." Said the secretary.

Mr. Bailson proceeds to sigh. "Send them up."

The secretary proceeds to hang the phone up. "He's on the third floor, and should be the third office to your left." Said the secretary.

"Thank you, maam." Said Apollo.

The two defense attorneys then proceed to call an elevator. A few moments later, the door opens. The two enter and proceed to press the button to the third floor.

"What do you think a company like this ships?" Asked Athena.

"No idea, truth be told I'm not sure how a company likes this works. If they ship packages, isn't that sort of the post office's job?" Asked Apollo.

"Guess we'll never know." Said Athena.

The elevator door proceeds to open, and the two then step out. They walk into the hallway, and third door down, we see "Nathan Bailson, Assistant Manager" written on the door. Apollo proceeds to knock.

"Come in." Called Nathan's voice.

The two proceed to enter into the office, and see a tall man with short brown hair, wearing a black business suit with a blue tie, and green eyes.

"Are you Mr. Bailson?" Asked Apollo.

"Can't you read?" Asked Nathan.

"We'll take that as a yes." Said Athena.

"Hm?" Asked the man. He proceeds to look over the two. "Wait a minute, I know you two."

"Well, that isn't surprising." Said Apollo simply. "I'm Apollo Justice, she's Athena Cykes."

"The two apprentices of Phoenix Wright." Said Nathan. "I've heard of you two. What brings you to my office?"

"Earlier today we interrogated a Mr. Adam Terminal, does the name sound familiar to you?" Asked Apollo.

"Can't say it does." Said Nathan. "Why do you ask?"

"He said you know something about the Maya Fey murder case." Said Athena. "We're here to try and figure out what."

"Well if you want to find out, than maybe you should wait until tomorrow." Said Nathan. "I've already called Gordon Weights and said I would testify as a witness to the murder."

"You did what?" Asked Apollo.

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy." Said Nathan. "If you want answers to your questions, come to court and do so via your cross examination. In the meantime I have work that needs to be done."

"Did you actually witness the murder, or are you just saying you did?" Asked Athena.

"Are you deaf? I said I'd answer your questions tomorrow in court. In the meantime leave me alone!" Yelled Nathan. "You have 5 seconds to get out of my office, otherwise I'm going to call security. 1.2.3.."

"Alright alright, we're going. Sheesh, no need to be so rude." Said Athena. "Come on Apollo."

The two defense attorneys then proceed to leave.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Asked Athena. "We just wanted him to answer a few questions and he throws us out like ragdolls."

"Something doesn't seem right about that guy." Said Apollo.

"You mean besides his unpleasant behavior?" Asked Athena.

"Yeah, it almost seems like he was hiding something." Said Apollo. "Something is definately very fishy about that guy."

"We should go tell Nick the news, he aughta know that the prosecution found a new witness." Said Athena.

"Let's hop to it then." Said Apollo. The two defense attorney's proceed to leave.

Comments: Sorry I hadn't posted at my regular interval, it's just some of my other stories get in the way. Anywho, Nathan seems to be somewhat of a jerk isn't he. Apollo expects him to be hiding something, could he be? He probably is because I'm terrible at foreshadowing. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter!


	6. An Unexpected Visit!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or FORM, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

An Unexpected Visit!

"They found a new witness already?" Asked Phoenix?

"I'm afraid so." Said Apollo. "Something about this new witness though seemed off though."

"What do you mean?" Asked Phoenix.

"When we mentioned the murder case, he got really apprehensive about it, almost as if he didn't want to hear any of it." Said Athena. "He even attempted to call security on us."

"That is strange, but then again if he's speaking on the prosecution's behalf..." Said Phoenix.

"It wasn't that type of apprehension though." Said Apollo. "It was like he was trying to hide something."

"You think he knows something?" Asked Phoenix.

"He definately does, but he ain't going to tell us." Said Athena.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is see where tomorrow's trial goes." Said Phoenix.

"You don't want us to go and investigate?" Asked Apollo.

"Not at this hour." Said Phoenix. "Besides, this Nathan guy is bound to give you a hassle if you try and investigate the office now."

"This is an awkward position we're in, Nick." Said Athena. "I don't think we've ever been in a position where we had little to no evidence."

"Miss, you can't go back there!" Called out a police officer's voice.

"Out of my way!" Called out a small feminine voice, filled with bitterness and rage.

"That sounds like Pearl!" Said Phoenix.

Coming through the door is a young woman, wearing similar robes to Maya Fey and a similar necklace, unlike Maya however, she has short brown hair tied in knots above her head. Her eyes are black in color, and filled to the brim with tears.

"Pearl..." Began Phoenix.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the young woman, now revealed to be Pearl. "How could you...she was your friend...and you stabbed her in the back!"

"Pearl, please calm down, let me explain..." Said Phoenix.

"What more is there to explain, you bastard!" Yelled Pearl, her voice filled with fury. "Maya is dead, and it's your fault!"

"That's not true!" Said Apollo. "Phoenix had nothing to do with Maya's murder!"

"How are you so sure?" Asked Pearl.

"We've been defending him, and so far all the evidence we've found has stated otherwise." Said Athena.

"Pearl, please, you've got to believe me, I had nothing to do with murdering Maya, we're trying to find the person who did it." Said Phoenix.

Pearl is silent.

"Pearl, you know me, you know I care way to much about Maya to even consider doing anything to hurt, let alone kill her!" Said Phoenix.

Pearl is silent for a few more seconds, and then proceeds to sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It's alright Pearl, we understand how you feel. Trust us, we're doing everything in our power to find out who the killer is." Said Athena.

"We already have a suspect." Said Apollo. "His name is Nathan Bailson..."

"Apollo, we can't just go around making accusations." Said Athena.

"I know, but the way he acted still bothers me though." Said Apollo.

"Bailson? Who is that?" Asked Pearl.

"Some guy who works at the Los Angeles Shipping Company. We got a lead from an inmate earlier stating he had information on Maya Fey's murder. When we went to ask him about however he got all defensive in a heartbeat." Said Apollo.

"Whatever the case, we can find out what he's hiding tomorrow in court. Pearl, feel free to come and...wait a minute..." Said Phoenix.

"What is it?" Asked Apollo.

"Pearl, you're a channeler are you?" Asked Phoenix.

"I suppose, why do you ask?" Asked Pearl.

"This is fantastic, do you know how much of a game changer this is? If you can somehow get into contact with Maya's spirit, we can find out who murdered her and then bring him to justice!" Said Phoenix.

"Um, I'm not sure." Said Pearl.

"What do you mean?" Asked Phoenix.

"Well...You know what, forget it, I'll try to come in contact with her spirit." Said Pearl.

"Are you sure? Something seemed to be bothering you there." Said Athena.

"It's nothing, look, I need to check into a hotel for the night, I'll testify on your behalf tomorrow." Said Pearl.

"You sure, you're free to stay with us if you need to." Said Apollo.

"I'm sure, I'll see you guys tomorrow OK, sorry about earlier Nick." Said Pearl. She then proceeds to leave the room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Athena.

"Not sure, never seen Pearl act that strange before." Said Phoenix. "But at least we have her support."

"Is it just me or is everyone acting strange today?" Asked Apollo.

"Well, no point in wondering about it, we have another day of trial ahead of us." Said Athena.

"Yeah you're right." Said Apollo. "We'll see you tomorrow Phoenix, hopefully we'll be able to keep ourselves afloat."

"Take care you two." Said Phoenix.

The two defense attorneys proceed to leave.

The next day.

We open the scene back at the courtroom, people are seen chatting amongst themselves, Apollo and Athena are seen in their proper positions, Gordon on the other side.

"You two got real lucky yesterday." Said Gordon. "I can assure you you won't be lucky this time."

"Boast all you want, you won't win." Said Apollo.

"Only time will tell." Said Gordon.

"Apollo, maybe he's right, we have no other evidence we can use to prolong this." Said Athena.

"If there is a will, there is a way." Said Apollo.

The sound of a gavel dropping is heard, everyone stops talking and pays attention.

"Order, order, trial shall now continue." Said the Judge.

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Said Gordon.

"The defense is ready your honor." Said Apollo.

"Very well, let us begin with a review of yesterday's trial." Said the judge.

"Your honor, the defendant Phoenix Wright was accused of the murder of Maya Fey. The prosecution brought in the witness, Adam Terminal to testify. After a series of cross examination, we found that Mr. Terminal was in fact lying about what he saw, and was then detained." Said an officer.

"Yes, I see. Well then without further ado, let us continue from where we left off." Said the Judge. "Mr. Weights, do you have another witness who would wish to testify?"

"Yes your honor, the prosecution calls the witness Nathan Bailson to the stand." Said Gordon.

Two guards proceed to leave the room, and a few moments later, we see the two guards coming back, escorting Nathan into the room.

"Guy doesn't have much variety in the clothing department, does he?" Asked Athena.

"You're telling me, he's still wearing the same suit from yesterday." Said Apollo.

"Name and occupation." Said Gordon.

"Nathan Bailson, assistant manager at the Los Angeles Shipping Company." Said Nathan.

"The witness may begin with his testimony." Said the Judge.

"Speak." Said Gordon.

Nathan then proceeds to clear his throat. "Tuesday night, I'll never forget it. I was in the train station reading the paper when Mr. Wright and the victim Maya Fey entered into train station. Mr. Wright had a very suspicious look on his face, but I dismissed it when he turned to leave the station. Or so I thought. About 5 minutes later, I went to go transfer a package to a mailing train at terminal 6. On my way towards terminal 6, I saw the defendant again, running away with a bloodied knife. Curious, I went to go see what had happened, and when I turned into terminal 4, I saw Maya Fey's body, cold and dead on the ground like a doll. It was then I went back to the main lobby and told everybody what had happened. The police report was made, Phoenix was arrested, and now here we are." Said Nathan.

"Aside from the bloody knife, did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary that Phoenix had on him?" Asked Gordon.

"Now that you mention it, he was wearing pitch black gloves." Said Nathan. "That's it for my testimony."

"Uh oh." Said Apollo.

"Apollo, what is it?" Asked Athena.

"I knew, somehow I knew that gloves were involved. How else could the killer manage to plant the knife without getting his own handprints on it." Said Apollo. "This is bad."

"Apollo..." Began Athena.

"That whole testimony, I can't find a single contradiction in that testimony!" Said Apollo.

Comments: Well, this got interesting. No? OK. But in all seriousness, Nathan has just delivered his testimony, and for the most part it seems pretty darn accurate. So accurate in fact that Apollo can't seem to find a single contradiction. What will happen next? Who knows, hopefully the circumstances will change, otherwise Phoenix is doomed. Well, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, I love to hear feedback from you guys, I want to know how I'm doing writing this. Thank you, and I will see you all next chapter.


	7. A Difficult Cross Examination!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

A Difficult Cross Examination!

Apollo is seen standing and sweating bullets, Athena giving him a worried look.

"Apollo, are you alright?" Asked Athena.

"That witness' testimony was practically perfect, how can I possibly cross examine that?" Asked Apollo.

"Calm down, his testimony has to have some form of contradiction." Said Athena. "If you want, I can take this one."

Gordon Weights is seen at the other booth, looking at his watch. "Can we get this over with? I have other things to do then just stand here waiting for you guys to say your piece."

"I'm ready to begin the cross examination your honor." Said Athena.

"Very well, witness, please repeat your statement." Said the judge.

Widget proceeds to scan Nathan, and begins to activate a voice recording function. "Alright, let's do this." Said Athena.

"Tuesday night, I'll never forget it. I was in the train station reading the paper when Mr. Wright and the victim Maya Fey entered into train station. Mr. Wright had a very suspicious look on his face, but I dismissed it when he turned to leave the station. Or so I thought. About 5 minutes later, I went to go transfer a package to a mailing train at terminal 6. On my way towards terminal 6, I saw the defendant again, running away with a bloodied knife. Curious, I went to go see what had happened, and when I turned into terminal 4, I saw Maya Fey's body, cold and dead on the ground like a doll. It was then I went back to the main lobby and told everybody what had happened. The police report was made, Phoenix was arrested, and now here we are. He was wearing pitch black gloves." Said Nathan.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, his story practically has no holes what so ever." Said Athena. "Wait a minute, Widget, pull up a map of the Los Angeles Train Station."

"You got it Miss Cykes." Said Widget with a smile. Widget's face proceeds to disappear, and the sound of gathering data is soon heard.

"You're wasting time." Said Gordon Weights. "Hm hm hm, it seems that if you can't find any sort of hole in the story, then obviously Mr. Bailson has told the truth."

"We'll see about that." Said Athena.

"Here you go Miss Cykes, a map of the Los Angeles Train Station." Said Widget. A detailed map of the premises is then shown on display.

"Mister Bailson, could you please repeat your statement one last time?" Asked Athena. "I need to verify something."

"You must really like to hear the truth." Said Nathan. "Unfortunately, I think I've told my story more than enough times."

"Oh well, I don't really need you to repeat your story." Said Athena. "I have it right here. Widget, roll the recording."

"Huh?" Asked Nathan.

"Tuesday night, I'll never forget it. I was in the train station reading the paper when Mr. Wright and the victim Maya Fey entered into train station. Mr. Wright had a very suspicious look on his face, but I dismissed it when he turned to leave the station. Or so I thought. About 5 minutes later, I went to go transfer a package to a mailing train at terminal 6. On my way towards terminal 6, I saw the defendant again, running away with a bloodied knife. Curious, I went to go see what had happened, and when I turned into terminal 4, I saw Maya Fey's body, cold and dead on the ground like a doll. It was then I went back to the main lobby and told everybody what had happened. The police report was made, Phoenix was arrested, and now here we are. He was wearing pitch black gloves." Repeated the recorded Nathan.

"Mr. Bailson, you said that you saw Phoenix exit through the front entrance of the building, only to see him running away from the crime scene some time later, is this correct?" Asked Athena.

"Yeah, your point?" Asked Nathan.

"Gotcha." Said Athena. "Widget, pull up the map to the train station."

Widget proceeds to do so.

"According to this map of the premises, there only seems to be one true entrance and exit to the building. That being from the front door."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Asked Gordon.

"Well, if the only true entrance and exit is the front door, that would mean Mr. Wright had to walk through the front entrance and head to Terminal 4. That would mean if he actually did kill Maya, and flee the crime scene, someone would have been bound to notice him walking into the building again, and he would have nowhere else to run but back to the front door. So in essence, the killer had nowhere else to run except back to that front door." Said Athena.

Nathan's eyes proceed to widen.

"That got a reaction." Thought Athena to herself. "Things are beginning to look up."

"OBJECTION!" Yelled out Gordon. "While your analysis of the building is impressive, there is still one minor detail."

"Huh?" Asked Athena.

"It's a train station, a place where trains come in and drop people off and pick them up. All of these trains travel through tunnels, all which lead outside. Whose to say that the killer couldn't escape from the crime scene from those tunnels?" Asked Gordon. "The defendant could of escaped through said tunnels."

"He makes a pretty solid point." Thought Athena. "Wait a second. Widget, pull up the map again."

Widget proceeds to do so.

"While your analysis about the tunnels is a possibility, look at how long they are." Said Athena. She proceeds to zoom into one of the tunnels. "Can we get an estimate on how long these tunnels are."

Several numbers proceed to come up, and then stop at 3.22 kilometers.

"3.22 kilometers, and if I know my conversions, that's practically 2 miles." Said Athena. "If the killer did escape from the tunnels, that would mean he'd have to run two miles in what is essentially complete and total darkness. Not to mention the chance of the killer being run over by an incoming train would increase. So in other words, it would be more trouble than it's worth, especially considering what time the murder took place."

"She has a valid point." Said the judge.

"That is true." Said Nathan. "Of course, I really didn't say what direction he was running."

"What?" Asked Athena.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Said Apollo.

"I must say, Miss Cykes, you do put on quite a show. Not to mention you make several good points. However it can all be retracted by this simple statement. When Phoenix was running away, he didn't run in the opposite direction. He ran past me, and then left through the only real entry and exit." Said Nathan. "I apologize for omitting that bit of information, I didn't remember it until now."

"Damn, and I was so close too!" Thought Athena.

"Hm hm hm. I can see why you two are Wright's apprentices, you explored what you considered was a possibility in an attempt to contradict the witness." Complimented Gordon. "However, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Hm hm hm hm."

"Laugh it off while you can Gordon, but this is far from over!" Said Apollo.

"Oh please, what else could you possibly do to make this go on longer than it already is?" Asked Gordon. "The witness' testimony is flawless, end of story. Anything you do from this point is but worthless conjecture."

"You know, the prosecution isn't the only side who can call upon witnesses to testify, right?" Asked Apollo.

"Huh?" Asked Gordon.

"Wait a minute, you actually have a witness to testify in Wright's defense?" Asked Nathan. "Who?"

"The defense calls Pearl Fey to the stand!" Said Apollo.

Nathan's eyes proceed to widen. "What!?"

From the crowd comes Pearl, slowly but surely she makes her way to the stand.

"Objection your honor, the police report says nothing about this girl witnessing anything from the crime scene!" Said Gordon. "The defense is clearly trying to buy more time!"

"Your honor, if you remember anything from my previous cases, then you would know that she is a member of the Fey Clan, who have proven themselves to be effective spirit channelers." Said Phoenix. "If she can come into contact with Maya's spirit, she can in turn tell us who the real culprit is!"

"He's not lying!" Thought Nathan to himself. "I can't believe this!"

Pearl then proceeds to take her place behind her stand.

"Would you tell the court your relation to Maya Fey, please?" Asked Apollo.

"I'm her cousin." Said Pearl.

"Now Pearl, are you sure you can come into contact with Maya's spirit?" Asked Phoenix.

"I can try." Said Pearl.

"You can try, what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Apollo.

"Well, while my clan is famous for coming into contact with the spirits of the deceased, I myself..." Said Pearl.

"Oh no, don't tell me!" Said Phoenix.

"You really are wasting time!" Said Gordon. "You took a gamble and it's not paying off, this whole scenario is doing nothing but delaying the inevitable!"

"Pearl..." Said Phoenix.

Nathan is seen giving a glare towards the defense podium.

"Let me at least try to come into contact with Maya's spirit, if I can't then I immediately apologize." Said Pearl.

She takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. Everyone is seen sitting in complete silence.

"Come on...come on..." Thought Phoenix.

More time proceeds to pass. Pearl opens her eyes.

"She's...not responding." Said Pearl.

"NO!" Yelled Apollo.

"Fantastic, this really was a waste of time." Said Gordon.

"That was too close." Thought Nathan.

"Your honor, please, you know that members of the Fey Clan are capable of communicating with the deceased, we beg you, just a little more time!" Said Phoenix.

"Unfortunately, time is up." Said the judge.

"Excellent, give him the guilty verdict so we can all move on with our lives." Said Gordon.

"Not so fast." Said the judge. "I know Phoenix and company, and I know that what they're saying about the Fey Clan is true. Therefore, I shall give Pearl one more chance to come into contact with Maya's spirit. You have until tomorrow to do so. If she fails, then we'll have to take Mr. Bailson's testimony into account."

"You should be taking his testimony into account now!" Said Gordon.

"Mr. Weights, I am the one whose holding the authority in this courtroom, what I say goes." Said the judge. "Do I make myself clear."

"Your honor..." Began Gordon.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Weights?" Asked the judge, his voice filled with assertion.

"Yes your honor." Said Mr. Weights.

"Very well then. Court is now dismissed, we shall reach the conclusion tomorrow." Said the judge, now slamming his gavel.

"I'm sorry." Said Pearl.

"Relax, it's not your fault." Said Phoenix. "However the whole case is riding on this."

"Nick, don't put any additional pressure on her." Said Athena.

"No, he's right. I need to come into contact with Maya's spirit." Said Pearl. "I'll try to come into contact with her tonight, hopefully I succeed."

"Good luck." Said Apollo.

Pearl nods her head, and proceeds to make her way out of the courtroom.

"Of course, I shold have known those three would try to pull a fast one on me." Thought Nathan to himself. "Two can play at that game though."

Comments: The Defense is just barely keeping themselves alive aren't they. It's a good thing the judge remembers that the Fey Clan is capable of talking to spirits, otherwise the trial would of ended right then and there. Now even more pressure is being added on to the members of the Wright Anything group. What will happen next? Only time will tell. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. And as always I will see you next chapter.


	8. Run Pearl, Run!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

Run Pearl, Run!

We open up at night time, and find ourselves in some motel room. Nothing to fancy, but not to the point of it being a complete and total dump either. Inside we see Pearl in some sort of meditative stance, breathing in and out, over and over again.

"Come on Maya." Thought Pearl to herself. "You have to come to me. Phoenix's life is at stake, and I fear the one who commited this atrocity against you will go free."

Silence overtakes the room for a few minutes, and Pearl opens her eyes. No one save for herself is there. She proceeds to sigh.

"I...can't do it. Nothing I do seems to be working." Thought Pearl to herself. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Maya..."

Outside, we see a black car drive up to what appears to be the motel, promptly named the Sunshine Motel, showing the symbol of an orange sun with the letters spelled out in orange. The car pulls up to a parking spot, and the man is seen putting on what looks to be some sort of mask.

We cut back to Pearl, who is seen crying on her bed. The clock is shown to be ticking, it is now 12:30 AM.

"Pearl." Called out a voice.

"Huh?" Asked Pearl. She proceeds to look around.

"Pearl, it's me." Said the voice.

"Ma...Maya?" Asked Pearl.

"Pearl, there is not a lot of time, you need to get out of here, now!" Called out the voice, who now seems to belong to Maya.

"So I can contact you." Said Pearl. She then beams a smile. "This is great, if I can contact your spirit, you can identify who the real killer is!"

"I'll be sure to do that. However now you need to leave!" Said Maya's voice.

"Why?" Asked Pearl.

Suddenly a knock is heard on the door. Pearl proceeds to get really quiet.

"Leave, now! You still have a chance!" Said Maya.

The door proceeds to erupt with loud banging. Whoever was knocking on the door really wanted to get in.

"Hide, quick!" Said Maya's voice.

Pearl almost immediately proceeds to get off the bed and crawls underneath it.

The door is then kicked open. The man is seen wearing a pitch black suit and a red tie, and his face is seen covered with a grim looking mask, resembling some sort of zombie. In his hand is a large kitchen knife with a black handle. He is seen wearing black gloves around his hands. The man proceeds to look around, and proceeds to walk further into the room. He stops in front of what appears to be a closet and checks inside, finding nothing but a single hanger. He slams the door shut, and proceeds to check the bathroom door.

The man opens the door, only to find that the bathroom is empty. He then slams his fist into a wall. He proceeds to sigh and walk back towards the doorway. Before he leaves however, he proceeds to look back towards the bed.

The man proceeds to make his way to the bed, very slowly.

He reaches the bed, and proceeds to kneel down.

He pulls the covers up and proceeds to see Pearl hiding underneath the bed. Pearl however immediately pokes him in the eyes.

"AH!" Yelled the man in pain. Pearl immediately crawls from underneath the bed and immediately runs out the door. The man proceeds to get over his pain and makes his way out the door. He looks to left and then to the right, and sees Pearl running away. He immediately proceeds to give chase.

Pearl is heard panting as she's running. She turns around and sees the man is giving the chase. She then proceeds to trip and fall on a nearby crack.

"AH!" Yelled Pearl in pain. She tries to pick herself up, only for the man to grab her by her knotted hair. "NO! NO! NO!"

As he's about to bring the knife to her neck however, Pearl with all her strength proceeds to stomp on the man's foot. "AH!"

Pearl then proceeds to once again run off. The man growls and proceeds to once again give chase.

Pearl is seen running as fast as she can away from the knife weilding mad man. She once again looks behind her and sees the man is once again just barely catching up. She then looks forward and makes her way to an open street. She looks to her side and her eyes widen. Coming towards her is a red car, which then immediately proceeds to stop. The driver then proceeds to poke her head out.

"Hey, what are ya doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Yelled the woman.

"Maam, help, someone is chasing me, he has a knife!" Yelled Pearl.

"What?" Asked the woman.

"Maam, please, let me in! He's going to kill me!" Said Pearl. She proceeds to look and sees the man coming from the shadows. "HURRY!"

The woman proceeds to unlock her doors and Pearl immediately runs and opens the door. She closes it and locks it. "DRIVE!" She proceeds to yell. She looks out the window and sees the man sprinting towards her. The driver hits the gas and the car proceeds to drive off as fast as possible. The man attempts to give chase but almost immediately proceeds to stop. He stomps his foot into the ground in anger, and immediately takes off his mask. Underneath the mask is none other than Nathan Bailson, his eyes now filled with anger. He kicks the ground again.

"DAMN IT!" He proceeds to yell. He then proceeds to storm off.

We then cut back to Pearl, who is seen panting like crazy. The woman driver looks towards her. "Are you alright?" She proceeds to ask.

"Yeah, take me to the police station, please." Said Pearl.

The car proceeds to drive off into the city traffic.

At the police station, Pearl is seen being interviewed by two cops.

"A black suit and a red tie?" Asked the first cop. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing some sort of mask." Said Pearl.

"What type of mask?" Asked the second cop.

"It looked like some sort of ghoul." Said Pearl. "All dead and wrinkled."

"Alright. We have a slight description of what the perp looks like, let's send out a couple of patrol cars to search the immediate area." Said the first cop.

"Miss, you're welcome to stay here for the night, whoever this guy is can't get you here." Said the second cop.

"Thank you." Said Pearl.

The two cops proceed to get up and leave the room, as soon as they open the door they see Phoenix at the other side.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your cell?" Asked the first cop.

"It's OK Josh, he's with me." Said Ema Syke.

"Pearl, are you alright?" Asked Phoenix.

"I'm fine Nick." Said Pearl. "But I don't think I haven't been this scared in an awful long time."

"What happened?" Asked Phoenix.

"Someone broke into her motel room and tried to kill her." Said the first cop.

"What?" Asked Phoenix.

"She's fine, we're sending out a couple of patrol cars to go and check the area, and we're keeping an eye out for the potential suspect, we already have a description." Said the second cop.

"That's good to hear." Said Phoenix.

"Nick, I have good news, I came into contact with Maya's spirit!" Said Pearl.

"Huh? Oh, that's great. But listen, worry about that later, just try to get some rest." Said Phoenix.

"Alright Nick, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Pearl.

"Alright Nick, you heard the young lady, back to your cell." Said Ema.

"Relax, relax I'm going." Said Phoenix.

Everyone save Pearl proceeds to leave the room. Pearl proceeds to lean her head down on the table. "Master Maya, thank you." She says with a smile.

Comments: Surprise surprise, Nathan was the main bad guy all along. Well, at least for this scenario anyway, although it's probably safe to assume that he was the one who commited the murder as well. However it seems that despite his best efforts, he cannot escape justice! Hopefully. Something could still happen, not sure what. Anywho, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive me if this seems to be a short chapter, it's just you can only do so much for a chase scene. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I honest to God love to hear your opinions. And as always I will see you next chapter!


	9. Case Closed! Rest in Peace Maya!

Disclaimer: "Phoenix Wright" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba and Minae Matsukawa. I do not own the series in any shape or form, nor will I ever be able to. I do however own the OC characters in this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.

Case Closed! Rest in Peace Maya!

We open the scene in the courtroom, the people are seen talking amongst themselves. Apollo and Athena are seen sitting in the defense podium and Gordon sitting in the prosecution podium.

"I honestly don't know how you've managed to last this long." Said Gordon. "This case should of ended yesterday."

"As defense attorneys, we will do everything it takes to prove our clients innocent. Sorry if that happens to be a waste of your time, Mr. Weights." Said Apollo.

"I understand your sentiment, but the fact of the matter is this. My client made a valid testimony, and you wish to prolong the inevitable by having a girl show off a skill she can't even do." Said Gordon.

"That's what you think." Said Phoenix. "I talked to Pearl last night, she said she can pull it off."

"This is exactly what I feared would happen." Thought Nathan. "Now that she has the ability to contact Maya's spirit, this entire plan is ruined!"

The judge proceeds to walk in, and takes his seat. He grabs his gavel and slams it on the side.

"Court is now in session." Said the judge. "This is the final day of trial. It is here we will determine whether the defendant Phoenix Wright is innocent, or guilty. Shall we have a review of yesterday's trial?"

An officer proceeds to walk up. "Yesterday, the prosecutor Gordon Weights called forth his witness, Nathan Bailson to the stand. Nathan proceeded to give his testimony, and the defense proceeded to cross examine. When one of the defense lawyers brought up a possible contradiction, Nathan effectively corrected his statement. The defense then proceeded to call Pearl Fey to the stand, in an effort to call forth Maya's spirit. You, the judge gave Pearl one day to come into contact with Maya Fey's spirit." Said the officer.

"Thank you. Now then..." Said the judge. "Is the defense ready?"

"We are, your honor." Replied Athena.

"Very good, and the prosecution?" Asked the judge.

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Said Gordon.

"Does the prosecution have any other details they wish to add before we move to the defense?" Asked the judge.

"As a matter of fact I do." Said Gordon. "I think this whole, "spirit channeling" business is but a cheap tactic for the defense to buy time. If anything, it just gives the defendant a few more minutes as a free man at best."

"Mr. Weights, while I don't necessarily disagree with your point of view, I have to abstain your objection." Said the judge.

"Your honor..." Began Gordon.

"I have seen members of the Fey Clan do it before, hence why I am allowing Pearl to do this in the first place. I know you want to claim this victory, but if I don't give the defense a chance to prove themselves, I wouldn't be doing my job as a judge." Said the judge.

"Grrr." Growled the muscle bound prosecutor. "Very well."

"Thank you your honor. The defense calls Pearl Fey to the stand!" Said Apollo.

Pearl proceeds to get up and moves towards the stand. Nathan is seen giving her a very sinister look.

"So close...so close..." Thought Nathan to himself.

"You may begin at anytime." Said Judge.

"Thank you your honor." Said Pearl. "Alright Maya, the stand is all yours."

Pearl then proceeds to go into a meditative stance, and the stone attached to her necklace proceeds to glow.

"GAH!? What!?" Screamed Gordon.

Apollo, Athena, and Phoenix are seen smiling. Nathan is seen giving an angry look.

Suddenly Pearl is shrouded in a heavenly light, which proceeds to flash across the courtroom. Everyone in the courtroom proceeds to shut their eyes, but only for a moment. The light dies down, and everyone uncovers their eyes, and proceed to gasp.

Gordon is seen looking in disbelief. In the stand is what appears to be Pearl, only now she looks more like Maya. Maya proceed to cross her arms.

"Maya, it's really you!" Shouted Phoenix with joy.

"Hello Nick." Said Maya. "Glad to see you're still OK."

"I don't...believe it." Said Gordon.

Nathan proceeds to quietly growl.

"Maya Fey, the victim of this case. Pearl has summoned you here on behalf of the defense. What you say will determine the fate of your friend Phoenix. Do you understand?" Asked the judge.

"I understand perfectly, your honor." Said Maya.

"Now, you may give your testimony." Said the judge.

Maya proceeds to nod her head. "It was Tuesday Night, I have just got done visiting my friend Nick for the week. We walked to the Los Angeles Train Station, and proceeded to walk up to the receptionist. I showed him my ticket, and he let me through. Nick offered to come with me, but I refused. I headed to Terminal 4, waiting for my train to arrive. It was then I heard the voice of some spirit telling me to run, but before I had anytime to react, I felt a stabbing pained in my back. I heard a voice saying "A long way you are from the shepherd, said the wolf to the sheep." I asked why the murderer why he had done what he did, but death took me before I could hear his answer." Said Maya.

"Did you happen to see what the killer looked like?" Asked Athena. "Before, you know..."

"Unfortunately, my vision blurred and went black before I could get a good look at him." Said Maya.

A smile then proceeds to beam across Nathan's face. "Is that so?" Thought Nathan to himself. "Hm hm hm, well then. It seems I still have a shot at this afterall."

"What!? Oh you are kidding me!" Thought Phoenix to himself.

"So, you didn't see who the killer was?" Asked Gordon. He then proceeds to slam his two fists onto the desk. "I should have figured that was the case. Even when you attempt to save yourself, it ends in complete failure."

"Hey, hold on a minute." Said Apollo. "The way Maya greeted Phoenix leads me to believe that Phoenix didn't commit the murder."

"He didn't." Said Maya. "I would have recognized his voice if he did."

Everybody in the crowd proceeds to talk amongst themselves.

Gordon slams his fists into the desk. "OK, so she says that Phoenix wasn't the one who killed her. However that still leaves one thing."

"Indeed." Said the judge. "If Phoenix wasn't the one who killed her, then who did?"

Nathan is silent.

"How would you describe the killer's voice, Maya?" Asked Athena.

"Dark, but soothing." Said Maya.

"So, they're going to try and lure me out with a voice test? Nice try." Thought Nathan.

"Your honor, if I may speak." Said Apollo.

"Yes?" Asked the judge.

"Last night, someone broke into Pearl's motel room and tried to kill her. The attempted murder in question had on a black suit and a red tie, and was wearing a mask." Said Apollo. "Who among us that have testified do you know fits most of that description."

"Well now that you mention, that seems to be describing Mr. Bailson." Said the judge.

"Are you accusing my client of attempted murder, Justice?" Asked Gordon, raising an eyebrow.

Apollo nods his head. "Not only that. I think Mr. Bailson is the one who commited the murder!"

The judge gives a shocked look, and Gordon gives an angered look. "What?"

"I've been getting bad vibes from that man the moment I met him." Said Apollo. "I'm basing these accusations based on the reaction had yesterday when we called Pearl Fey up."

"He was actually paying attention to that?" Asked Nathan. "No, I have to keep my cool, I need to think of something, and I need to do it fast."

"Based on his reaction, one can assume he knew exactly what the Fey Clan was capable of. Why would he have that reaction you might ask? Because deep down, he knew the deeds he did in the shadows were going to come to light if Pearl Fey contacted Maya's spirit." Said Apollo.

"Mr. Justice, you do realize that you are making a serious accusation, right? What makes you so sure that Mr. Bailson commited the murder?" Asked the judge.

"Let's refer back to the police report, Maya Fey died from a knife wound to the back. When Pearl's motel room was broken into, she stated that her attacker had a knife. Coincidence, I think not, it seems that Mr. Bailson has an affinity with knives." Said Apollo.

"These are baseless accusations!" Said Gordon.

"Are they? Well maybe Mr. Bailson would like to verify that." Said Apollo. "If he's innocent, then Maya Fey will be able to tell us that."

"Excellent work Apollo." Thought Phoenix.

"Well Mr. Bailson, how about it?" Asked Apollo. "Let's see if you're innocent or not, speak!"

Nathan then proceeds to smile.

"Huh? Is he confident that Maya won't be able to identify him?" Asked Apollo. "Damn, maybe I was a bit careless when I made that accusation."

Nathan then proceeds to lean towards Gordon, and proceeds to whisper something into his ear.

"What is he doing?" Thought Apollo.

"I see." Said Gordon. "Apollo, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news."

"What!?" Asked Apollo.

"It seems that Mr. Bailson has a sore throat, and it's really bad. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to." Said Gordon.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Asked Apollo.

"Oh no, whatever chance we had of finding Maya's real killer just got away!" Thought Phoenix to himself.

The crowd once again begins to talk amongst themselves, the judge proceeds to slam the gavel.

"Mr. Justice, you realize that without Mr. Bailson's voice, we can't really confirm that he's the murder, right?" Asked the judge.

"I'm fully aware sir." Said Apollo.

"Excellent, my little bluff is playing off without a hitch. I may not have gotten rid of Wright, but I can do that at anytime now that I get to keep my freedom." Thought Nathan to himself. "Hm hm hm hm, even in success, all their efforts will prove to be in some vain."

"Wait a minute." Said Athena. "Your honor."

"Hm? Yes?" Asked the judge.

"Apollo might not be able to prove that Mr. Bailson is the murder. But I think I can!" Said Athena.

"Huh?" Thought Nathan to himself. "How, what could she possibly have to prove I'm guilty!?"

"Maya, I have a recording of Nathan Bailson's voice. I'll play it off to you, that way you can determine if he's the one who killed you!" Said Athena.

"Alright, play it off." Said Maya.

"NO! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!?" Thought Nathan to himself.

"Widget, play the recording to Mr. Bailson's testimony!" Said Athena.

"You got it Miss Cykes." Said Widget. He then proceeds to play the recording.

"Tuesday night, I'll never forget it. I was in the train station reading the paper when Mr. Wright and the victim Maya Fey entered into train station. Mr. Wright had a very suspicious look on his face, but I dismissed it when he turned to leave the station. Or so I thought. About 5 minutes later, I went to go transfer a package to a mailing train at terminal 6. On my way towards terminal 6, I saw the defendant again, running away with a bloodied knife. Curious, I went to go see what had happened, and when I turned into terminal 4, I saw Maya Fey's body, cold and dead on the ground like a doll. It was then I went back to the main lobby and told everybody what had happened. The police report was made, Phoenix was arrested, and now here we are. He was wearing pitch black gloves." Said the recording of Nathan's voice.

"That's him!" Said Maya. "That's his voice!"

The judge then proceeds to give a shocked look, as well as Gordon.

"So, now that Maya has identified the killer's voice, is there any doubt any more?" Asked Athena.

"Excellent thinking Athena!" Said Phoenix.

"I try my best." Said Athena with a smile.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Groaned Nathan.

"Well, it looks like you could speak after all." Said Phoenix. "So Mr. Bailson, what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Gr. Gr. GR! GR! GRRR! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Nathan. "YES! IT'S TRUE! I DID IT! I SPENT COUNTLESS HOURS PLANNING THIS WHOLE THING OUT! I'M THE ONE WHO PLUNGED THE KNIFE INTO MAYA'S BACK! I'M THE ONE WHO PLANTED THE KNIFE INTO PHOENIX'S OFFICE! AND WHEN I SAW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO USE PEARL AS A WAY TO CONTACT MAYA'S SPIRIT, I TRIED TO TAKE ACTION AND KILL HER AS WELL! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ALL ME! IT'S MY FAULT! MY FAULT!" Nathan then proceeds to rip off the sides of his hair and then slams his face into the desk. He then raises one of his hands and slams it into the desk four times.

Everyone in the crowd proceeds to talk amongst themselves about this latest development. The judge proceeds to slam his gavel.

"Well, given the circumstances, and Mr. Bailson's confession, I guess there is only one thing I can do. I declare the defendant, Phoenix Wright, not guilty!" Said the judge.

"Yes!" Said everyone in the Wright Anything Agency.

Maya proceeds to give a small smile. "Good job you three." She thinks to herself. Maya Fey's spirit then proceeds to leave Pearl Fey's body. Pearl is seen panting, and looks up, seeing the Wright Anything Agency attorneys celebrating. She proceeds to give a sweet smile.

Gordon is seen with his arms crossed. "Hm, I guess in the end, I really wasn't meant to win this case. Oh well, there's always next time." He says to himself.

Everyone in the crowd continues to talk amongst themselves, most of which are congratulating the defense on their victory.

1 month later, we find ourselves descending upon a prison. Nathan Bailson is seen in a prisoner uniform, his hands and feet cuffed.

"What is this all about? I demand to know what's going on." Said Nathan.

The two approach a door, and the guard opens it. "You've got a visitor. Don't start any trouble." Said the guard.

"A visitor?" Asked Nathan. The door is shut behind him, and the light turns on. He looks towards a table, and sees Phoenix sitting there. "You? What are you doing here?" He asks with contempt.

"Sit down, I need to ask you something." Said Phoenix. "A couple of things actually."

"Oh, like what? How does it feel knowing that you're going to get the death penalty? How does it feel to have your whole world crumbling around you?" Asked Nathan.

"I don't get this apparent hatred you have towards me, well, now I sort of do. But when you were a free man, why did you feel the need to use me as your scapegoat?" Phoenix proceeds to ask.

"Oh? What makes you say that I hate you?" Asked Nathan.

"You said you spent an awful long time planning to do this thing against me, I can't see anyone else except for a hate filled person like you doing that."

"Well, now that you mention it, you did sort of put a lot of good friends of mine behind bars." Said Nathan. "I don't care what you have to say, to know that someone as cocky as you is still walking around on the streets while my friends are left to rot in the ground or in a prison cell sickens me. You had to pay the consequences for your actions."

"These "friends" of yours were probably trying to pin the blame upon innocent people, just like you did to me!" Said Phoenix. "I'm only doing my job. You have no one to blame for yourself for being placed in here on death row."

"Hmph." Said Nathan.

"I want to ask you something else. If that's the way you really felt, and if I was the one person you hated, why did you feel the need to kill Maya? Wouldn't killing me been a lot more "satisfying" and logical?" Asked Phoenix.

"That would be too easy." Said Nathan. "There would have been no fun to do it the way you described it. I wanted to find a way to make you suffer, and by killing Maya, I believe I did just that. Now you know how it feels to lose a friend."

"You don't think I haven't lost friends before?" Asked Phoenix. "I have, trust me, I've experienced loss plenty of times. The difference between you and me is that when I lost someone, I got over it, and tried to bring the guy who killed that friend to justice. When you did, you instantly resorted to murder, and to do it to a young woman who had her whole life ahead of her on top of that...nothing short of unforgivable."

"Hm hm hm, I don't want your forgiveness, Wright." Said Nathan. "Enjoy your freedom, I know for a fact that Maya is no longer able to. Hm hm hm hm."

"That's where you're wrong. Maya is more free than she ever was before." Said Phoenix. "Free from having to feel any more pain and sorrow, that's more than I can say for you."

Phoenix then proceeds to head to the opposite doorway, Nathan proceeds to growl. "Damn you Wright! DAMN YOU!"

Phoenix exits the room, leaving Nathan to himself.

We then cut to a large, Japanese styled building, inside we see tons of people wearing white robes, all of which are singing hymns to a column holding pictures of Maya Fey, and above it a column holding a large white casket.

"It's a damn shame that she had to go out the way she did." Said Apollo, who is seen wearing a black suit.

"Yeah." Said Athena. "Even though we got the murder, the situation is still no less miserable than it was before."

"I think Nick is taking it the hardest, out of all of us, she's known her the longest." Said Apollo.

Apollo is seen standing above the casket. His face hard and cold. He then proceeds to place a hand above it.

"You and I have had our good times huh Maya?" Asked Phoenix. "It's a shame that they had to come to an end. Oh well, at least your with both your mother and sister now, that's a plus. Basically what I'm trying to say is...rest in peace Maya. I'll miss you. Good bye."

Phoenix takes his hand off the casket, and proceeds to wipe a small tear from his eye. He proceeds to walk towards Apollo and Athena.

"Ready?" Asked Apollo.

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Phoenix.

The three attorneys proceed to make their way to the exit.

"Nick!" Called out Pearl's voice.

"Huh?" Asked Phoenix. "Pearl, what is it?"

"Take this." Said Pearl. She proceeds to hand him a tiny red purple crystal ball.

"What...What is this?" Asked Phoenix.

"It's a crystal ball, keep this as a memento to remember Maya by." Said Pearl.

"Oh, thank you." Said Phoenix. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of this."

"Take care of yourself Nick." Said Pearl, with tears in her eyes.

"Same to you." Said Phoenix.

Pearl then nods her head, and walks back into the funeral, she kneels onto the floor and hums the same hymn as the rest of the people.

"Come on, let's go." Said Phoenix.

"Right." Said Apollo.

The three Defense Attorneys proceed to walk out the door, Phoenix looks back and gives a small smile. "See you around...Maya." He thinks to himself before sighing. He then proceeds to walk away, slowly catching up to the other two defense attorney.

End of Case.

Comments: And thus the story has come to an end. Nathan Bailson is behind bars, and Maya is resting peacefully. A bittersweet ending to say the least. So yeah, this is it guys, I know it was a little bit short, but then again I wasn't trying to make a long story to begin with. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your support, all 8 of you, lol. But in all seriousness, I seriously do thank you guys for your support, and for sticking in to read all the new chapters this story had to offer. If you want to go ahead and check out some of my other works, feel free to do so, if not, thanks for reading this story again. I hope you enjoyed this ending, if not then I apologize in advance. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. Don't be afraid to give me your final opinion, that's all I ask. Until next time ladies and gentleman, this is Basiliskman1 out!


End file.
